Tales of Heaven
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: For Eiri, he was a taste of the heaven he knew he would never reach. Written for the 7-virtues community at livejournal
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

******************

The apartment was quiet. It was too quiet, in Eiri's opinion. He knew that Shuichi had not left the apartment -- he would have heard the door if the former vocalist had decided to step out. Hell, Shuichi would have _announced_ his departure, his voice echoing throughout their home. The singer's voice had a great capacity for carrying, especially when the accoustics were just right, which meant the television and stereo had to be off. Only lately had that become the normal occurence.

Frowning, Eiri pushed himself away from his desk and wandered into the living room. His lover always made some kind of noise so the silence was unusual. He needed to know why. Upon entering the living room, the novelist understood. Shuichi lay on the couch, stretched out with one arm under his head. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep and even. Papers and pens were scattered on the coffee table along with several books and reams of paper. The sight was quite endearing, and Eiri caught himself staring at his lover's visage. His groin stirred, but Eiri refrained from waking Shuichi. The younger man needed the rest.

As he fetched a blanket then draped it over his lover, Eiri glanced at the books Shuichi had borrowed from the National Library. One title, _Breathing Life Into Your Characters_, caught his attention, and Eiri picked it up.

'He's serious about this, really serious about this. He's really going to . . . try and become a writer.'

Eiri was not entirely sure how he felt about Shuichi's career move. A part of him was glad his lover was moving forward with his life and forgetting about Bad Luck, but Eiri had half-expected Shuichi to continue in the music business. He really, truly believed the singer would become a solo artist or a producer for some band at NG. Tohma had certainly given the offer. Eiri, however, had not expected this. He had not expected something drastic and out of character for the dark-haired man, but he knew that Shuichi wanted a challenge. Writing, or at least attempting to write, would give the former vocalist just that. He would not be satisfied otherwise.

Eiri shook his head then set the book down. Tonight, he could practice a little abstinence and let his lover rest. They would have plenty of time for sex later. In the meantime, he had a book of his own to write. The damn things did not write themselves, after all, and it was something Shuichi would soon learn on his own.

'Sleep well, baka,' Eiri thought. 'Sleep well. This may be the last time you get the chance.'

*******************************************************

Author's Note: This was written for the 7-virtues community at livejournal over a year or so ago. Seven parts and it's completed. Sorry, kids, but I followed the prompts. Once part seven is up, the story will be completed.


	2. Part 2

"Just one more question, if you don't mind . . ."

Eiri fought back a growl as the interviewer asked his petite lover about . . . something. It probably had to do with Shuichi's latest accomplishment. Eiri could not say. He found he no longer cared to listen to the mock conversation anymore. It had gone on longer than planned, something that never would have happened if K still managed Bad Luck . . . if Bad Luck still existed.

A soft sigh escaped the novelist. If Bad Luck had never disbanded, he would not be waiting for Shuichi to _graciously_ end an interview about his career change. If Bad Luck had remained together, Shuichi would be on tour right now, supporting a new album. They would be filming videos and conducting meaningless interviews and generally having the time of their lives, but that had not happened. K had suddenly resigned as the band's manager and without warning, allowing Reiji to step in once more.

That had been Bad Luck's downfall, allowing the American woman to return. Reiji had not really cared about the band itself, just Shuichi and _his_ abilities, and her obsession had created a rift between the trio. That rift had grown by leaps and bounds in the short time she reigned over Bad Luck, causing damage no amount of time could ever heal. The former vocalist still had not forgiven her for driving that wedge between him, Hiro, and Suguru. All anyone had to do was mention her name and Shuichi's anger boiled out. Last Eiri knew, Hiro still was not speaking with Shuichi, despite the youth's attempts to smooth things over. In truth, it was not Shuichi's fault. He loved Bad Luck, and he would have done anything and everything in his power to keep the trio together. Hell, Shuichi had tried, but it failed miserably. In the end, the three men went their separate ways with Shuichi still trying to maintain friendships. It disheartened the vocalist and each time Hiro rebuffed him, a small piece of the vocalist died. When that happened, a small piece of Eiri died as well.

Still, Shuichi was not the type to give up. Eiri knew as much. His lover was too diligent. Shuichi did not know how to quit. Their relationship was proof of that.

'And for that, I'm happy,' he thought, smiling as the younger man finally walked towards him. 'In more ways than one.' Eiri just hoped Shuichi would not push too hard and drive Hiro further away from him.

"Ready?" he asked. His fingers itched to retrieve his cigarettes from his pocket.

"Yeah," Shuichi murmured, smiling back. "I'm ready. Let's go."

As they left the building, the former singer let out a soft sigh.

"I don't know how you do it, Eiri. I never thought being a novelist would be so demanding."

To that, Eiri snorted.

"Welcome to my world."


	3. Part 3

"Hiro . . . please . . . if you'd just . . ."

Eiri watched as Shuichi sighed and tossed his cell phone onto the coffee table. Then the former vocalist slowly burst into tears. Automatically, the novelist took his lover into his arms and let the younger man cry himself out.

Shuichi was being far too forgiving and patient with Hiro, in Eiri's opinion. If it had been Eiri in Shuichi's position, he would have washed his hands of Nakano Hiroshi a long, long time ago. It was ridiculous, the amount of effort Shuichi was putting into salvaging his friendship with the guitarist. The former singer just did not know when to quit, even when it was tearing him apart.

Then again, Nakano Hiroshi had once been in Eiri's place, back when Shuichi was falling in love with the novelist. The guitarist had probably felt the same way about Eiri then as Eiri felt about Hiro now.

And, truthfully, Eiri could not blame Shuichi for wanting to hang on to his childhood friend. Hiro had looked out for the former vocalist and had protected Shuichi when no one else had or could. Hiro was to Shuichi what Tohma was to Eiri. The thought of what Tohma was to him and how he would feel if he ever lost the older man chilled Eiri, and he quickly buried it in the recesses of his mind. It did not bear thinking upon so he was not going to do it. Besides, there was nothing in this world Eiri could do that would ever truly push Seguchi Tohma out of his life.

Slowly, as his crying had started, Shuichi's tears subsided, and his breathing evened out. Eiri kissed his forehead, making a silent vow to be there for his lover no matter what. Always and forever.

In time, he hoped Hiro would, too.


	4. Part 4

"I'm free! I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!"

Eiri fought back a groan as Shuichi's cry of triumph echoed throughout the apartment and became a chant. The former singer's lithe form pranced about the living room as he did so. Every now and then, his butt wiggled with his chant. It was reminiscent of the times from Bad Luck, when Shuichi was allowed to dance on stage as he sang. Eiri thought he would never see Shuichi behave in such a manner ever again.

Next to him, Tohma chuckled. It was nothing unusual for Tohma to see such a display from the younger man. Since Bad Luck's demise, the older man visited quite often, checking on both Eiri and Shuichi. He had even dropped all pretenses of disliking Shuichi, and the two were found on a couple of different occasions talking in quiet voices. The former synth master, out of everyone in Eiri's family, had been the most supportive of Shuichi with his career change.

On the other side of Eiri sat Tatsuha. The teen's eyes grew wide. It was rare that Eiri's younger brother saw this side of Shuichi. Such antics had been reserved for stage performances but since Bad Luck had disbanded . . . well, the singer's energy needed some place to go, and Eiri could not keep having sex with him all the time. It would become rather boring to say the least.

"For now, you are," Eiri replied, interrupting his lover's chanting and dancing about. "Just wait, though. You soon won't be. You'll have to start the touring and the autograph sessions all over again. That is, if anyone's stupid enough to buy that piece of crap and actually read it."

To that, Shuichi stuck his tongue out at Eiri and a bright smile crossed the young man's features. He was proud of himself for at least accomplishing something, and it made him happy. It was good to see Shuichi happy once more. In fact, it was quite . . . liberating, and Eiri found he could not wait until his brother and brother-in-law left for once they were gone . . .

'That cute little ass is mine.'


	5. Part 5

_"It's not like I took a vow of chastity . . ."_

Every now and then, those words haunted Eiri. They came to him at the worst of times, often filling him with anger and self-loathing. It had been because of him that Shuichi had been . . . damn, it twisted his stomach even now to think of it . . . and then he had said those words, as if they made everything all right.

'That wasn't the point!' his mind would scream at the vocalist. 'It shouldn't have happened! Ever! Not for me, not for anyone! You baka!'

As he watched Shuichi work, writing away in a frenzy, Eiri knew those words were coming back to haunt him and self-loathing filled him. He hated the fact that Shuichi had been raped, and had allowed himself to be raped just to save Eiri's reputation. He blamed himself for that -- Eiri had never stopped blaming himself. Shuichi had been purity. _No one_ had the right to touch the former vocalist like that. No one, and Eiri had gone out of his way to make sure Aizawa Taki learned that lesson well. There was no limit to what Eiri would do to keep Shuichi pure and innocent, even if it meant committing murder once again.

Shuichi lifted his head at athat moment and smiled at him, causing Eiri to smile in return. Shuichi was still purity -- he saw that, even now -- and nothing could ever change that. Not even Aizawa Taki.


	6. Part 6

Golden eyes surveyed the scene before them, their owner's mind trying to distance itself from the reality of what was happening. The sene itself was gruesome. Fires were burning, and there were people trying to put them out. Bodies were strewn about on the ground, and rescue workers were tending to the injured. The dead were covered in white sheets, blood staining them. However, Eiri could not see the two people he had come to find, and it scared the living hell out of him.

To his right, he noticed a group of police officers breaking up a fight between two men. He stopped for a moment to stare. Both men appeared to be professional . . . somethings. The author's mind drew a blank as to their careers, though their clothing (they were wearing racing gear) was a tell-tale sign.

They were shouting at each other in English, tossing out accusations, and each of them were boasting about something. It sounded like they were discussing, albeit heatedly, their skills behind the wheel and their integrity. Something about them and the way they were behaving nauseated Eiri, and he had to look away. It was disgusting. How they could stand there and argue at a time such as this, Eiri did not know nor did he want to know. He started to walk away. He needed to find them. It was importan that he did . . . they were both very dear to him and he did not know what he would do if they were suddenly gone from his life.

"Sounds like they need a lesson in humility," a soft yet familiar voice commented, and it reignited Eiri's concern even as it brought him relief.

"Shuichi . . ." He turned around to see Shuichi and Tohma standing behind him, unharmed.

"I'm right here," the former singer said. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

With that, Eiri did something he normally would never have done. He embraced his petite lover for all the world to see.


	7. Part 7

Eiri held Shuichi's small form close, his eyes squeezed shut tight and his breathing ragged. The idiot was safe. Thank Buddha, Shuichi was safe. After the explosions at the airport, there was no way in hell he was going to let the former vocalist out of his sight ever again. They would do joint book tours if they had to, but he would be damned if he ever let Shuichi go somewhere by himself ever again.

His lover's kindness and desire for attention . . . had saved him. Hell, it had saved Shuichi _and_ Tohma. Eiri did not _want_ to think of what _could_ have happened if both his best friend and his lover had been at the airport when that race car had exploded. As it turned out, Tohma had stopped at a bookstore on the way to Narita, and Shuichi had followed him inside. Tohma had said something about getting a welcome home gift for Suguru, which had caused their delay in meeting Eiri to retrieve the young keyboardist. The moment he had stepped inside, Shuichi had been beset with fans. Most had wanted CDs signed, but a few had shoved copies of his books in front of him. The former vocalist had been gracious to sign everything the fans had put in front of him, and his kindness and yet selfish behaviour, his inability to turn away those who adored him, had saved his and Tohma's lives.

"Eiri . . ." He heard the question in Shuichi's voice and the slight plea.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight. Never."

A soft sigh escaped Shuichi.

"I kind of figured that out, but could you at least ease up your grip? I can't move!"

"That's the point, baka."

'That's the point.'


End file.
